Touch
by speedreader1999
Summary: He bit back a smile. It was moments like these that he treasured most, when it was just to two of them; no monsters, no gods, and absolutely no responsibilities. It was as if everyone and everything had disappeared, it being just them in his slightly shabby apartment without a care in the world. *Percy & Annabeth, One-Shot*


_Hey guys! I know that I just confirmed the ending of my collection of short stories about Clintasha,_ **Wounds**_, but this was lingering along the edge of my thoughts all day. It's a small piece of fluff about Percabeth. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

He awoke slowly, his senses not truly grasping his surroundings. His nose twitched, the smell of fresh cinnamon buns nearby, and something combing through his hair on a rhythmic pattern. He was lying on something comfortable, soft, and his head was propped up on something warm. The half-blood opened his eyes half way, only to be met with the blurry figure of a glass coffee table. When he opened again, his brain finally registered where he was, and who was combing their fingers gently though his hair.

The teenager turned his head upwards, his sea-green eyes meeting a pair of gray ones. Immediately the owner smiled down at him, blond curls spilled around her face. "Hey," she said in a soft tone. "How'd you sleep?"

The boy only turned his head in response, burying his forehead in her stomach, letting out a huff of air. The girl only let her lips quirk into the smallest of smiles, before speaking again. "I made some food. Your stomach was growling in your sleep."

The dark haired boy turned his head slightly, looking sheepish. "That sounds great, Annabeth." With that he rolled off her lap and onto the floor, landing with a light thump before springing up again and making a beeline for the kitchen.

He made his way across the cold floor, feet hopping from the polished wood to cold, white tile. He swiped the rolls from the counter and turned on the dime, making his way back to the warm couch. The boy reached one hand around her and pulled her closer to him, causing her to rest her head on his shoulder, while his other hand set the rolls on the table – but not before grabbing one and placing it in his mouth.

"Yum," he tried to say, but all that came out was an unintelligible response.

The blonde wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. "Percy," she scolded, "wait until you're done chewing to speak."

Percy did as she asked and finished the food quickly, before reaching for another, and another. Annabeth watched with amusement as he polished them off with incredible speed. When they were gone he patted his stomach with satisfaction, and then turned his head to tilt down towards hers. He placed a soft and quick kiss on her lips. "Thanks Annie," he whispered.

The daughter of Athena only smiled. "You taste like cinnamon," she said, before adding, "and don't call me Annie."

Percy let out a low chuckle. "Fine then, no more Annie." But then he paused for a moment, before adding with a grin, "Wise Girl."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, causing him to shift in order to pull her into his arms even more. The blonde reached her hands around the back of her boyfriend's neck and wrapped her thin legs around his middle. He settled his arms on the small of her back just as she leaned back and kissed him, before pulling away and placing her head again on his shoulder.

He bit back a smile. It was moments like these that he treasured most, when it was just to two of them; no monsters, no gods, and absolutely no responsibilities. It was as if everyone and everything had disappeared, it being just them in his slightly shabby apartment without a care in the world.

Percy would have never moved if he didn't have to. He could have fallen asleep with her in his arms, but seeing as how the sun was setting and his mother would be home soon, he regretfully moved both hands from her back to her arms, gently pulling her back until their faces were a few inches apart.

_She looks so tired, _he realized with a start. Then his eyes narrowed, noticing slight bags under her eyes. "Annabeth," he said suspiciously, "have you been sleeping alright?"

Her expression betrayed nothing, but it was the slight brush of panic in her eyes that did her in. Even as she opened her mouth to tell him that he was wrong, that she was completely fine, he brushed his finger across her lips, causing her to pause.

Their gaze never broke as he ran his finger up along the side of her face and touching the slight gray streak in her hair, only visible if someone was sitting as close as they were. In return she reached her hand up along his neck, until she reached his matching gray streak. It was a sign from when they both thought they would die holding up the sky, Annabeth by trickery and Percy by choice.

He spoke with rare certainty in his voice as he said, "You can't wear yourself out, Wise Girl. You're not invincible."

Her eyes shot him a half glare, but they both knew that she couldn't – wouldn't – do anything rash without ruining one of the very few times they got to spend together now that Percy was in the middle of the school year as a senior at his high school and Annabeth was traveling back and forth between Olympus and Camp Half-Blood, having used her many credits to graduate from her school early.

She instead just let out a huff and pressed her head back into his collarbone, turning her head while rubbing her nose against the smooth expanse of his neck.

Percy just sighed and leaned back into the couch, allowing Annabeth to relax against him. He'd talk to her later, when she wasn't as stubborn as a two year old. He allowed himself to close his own eyes, telling himself it would only be for a few more minutes, and then he'd move his girlfriend and start dinner so his mom could eat when she came home.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
